


Unexpected Morning

by Baph



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph
Summary: What is a morning routine without pets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAH-- I WROTE MY EVILS--
> 
>  
> 
> First, thanks to [Piar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaPia/pseuds/BriaPia) to help me create the yoi training week and [Izzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/pseuds/izzyisozaki) for Yuuvember. I would write nothing if not because them.  
> For the fic per se, thank you so much for [Manza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabapple/pseuds/gabapple) to check this I got the motivation to finish the fic. -And stolen a title from her.  
> And finally, thank you so much to [Bic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriapyrrhi) for being an amazing beta. I just loved the way you did the corrections!!
> 
>    
> The art is mine. 
> 
> This work is part of #Yuuvember day 19 (pets) and #yoitrainingweek day 1 (elasticity training). Please consider join these events too =D!

Yuuri got up after waking up to an empty bed. He didn't mind. It was normal for Viktor to have quality time with Makkachin in the morning while Yuuri slept by strolling about. Knowing full well that later the pet would turn all affections towards Yuuri.

Yuuri decided to start the day by throwing the sheets aside, before the bed noticed his intentions and tried to lure him back to sleep. He left the room after going quickly to the nightstand and fetching his cellphone and yesterday's glass of water.

Drinking the remaining water, he left the glass on the sink in the kitchen, scrolled through his Iphone's music and put on the earphones. He then went to the living room and took the mat from beside the couch and unrolled it on the ground. The only way to get functional was by hydrating and circulating the blood first thing in the morning.

After doing a few stand up arm and back stretches, he sat on the mat. Straightening his legs, he then led both hands to hold his toes. Nothing hard, just a reminder to his body about how he expected to have a fine elasticity; he kept the posture for a couple of seconds, getting lost in the music. Oh, how he loved this peaceful moment every morning.

But then, the moment was gone.

Just as he began to lift his upper body to change the position, an unexpected weight fell on his back. He yelped in surprise and stood, hearing a hiss as the earphones fell, followed by an angry shout.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Yuuri didn't need to search for his glasses to know who owned the voice. That didn't help him understand the situation. Then he noticed an angry Potya under the couch glaring at him, still hissing. He saw the boy approaching, surely, from the bathroom.

"What did you do to my cat, idiot Katsudon?!"

"What did Potya do to me, you mean. He scared me to death," Yuuri said, moving a hand to his hair, brushing it a bit. He wasn't upset, but needed to calm down from the fright regardless. His muscles were all tense again. "And, what are you doing here so early in the morning, Yuri?"

The boy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "The Old Man said we could go to the vet today, before going to the rink. Your dog has an appointment today, too. Then we could go get them after lunch."

'Surely it's me who needs a doctor now.' Yuuri sighed and got closer to the cat, waiting for it to calm down, too. "Just next time let me know you are here." He took the cat and carried it across the room towards Yurio.

"I warned I was here, you know! You were in your room, still sleeping I suppose. And I needed the bathroom. You were the one who made a mess in the 5 minutes I was gone." Yurio grumbled, asking for the pet with demanding hands.

Yurio sat on the couch, petting the cat. “Whatever. What happened before? You and I both know how Potya is always content with having you around,” he said without looking at Yuuri.

“I woke up and tried to stretch. I had music, so I didn’t notice and he just jumped on me. Viktor and Makka are out, I didn’t expect -”

“You idiot, he was just trying to help you!” Now Yurio was looking at him with disbelief.

“Huh?”

“Potya always helps me when I workout. He adds weight.”

“Wha-”

“Just extend your arms!”

Startled, Yuuri settled and raised his arms. “Eh, like this?”

“Yes, dumbass. Now hold that.” Then the teen put the cat in Yuuri’s arms.

“Are you serious, Yuri? I know how weights work,” he said, still holding the cat, who just stared at him.

“Then you get how he’s helping.”

“Well, yeah, but… ” His arms already felt numb. Yurio proceeded to take the pet, allowing Yuuri to shake out his arms.

“What were you doing when you yelled like a pig?” the teen interrupted. “Go back to it.”

 

…

 

Makkachin panted excitedly as Viktor opened the door, just in time to catch the sight of the dog sprinting towards a figure in the middle of the living room floor.

“Aaaand, what is this?” he asked, amused.

Yurio raised his eyes from the cellphone he was using for a second, then kept typing. “Potya is helping your boyfriend-”

“-Fiancé.”

Yurio sent him an unimpressed look. “... your fiancé, with stretching. Yoga,” he said pointing with a leg, and looking totally complacent on their couch.

Viktor watched as Yuuri changed positions, looking happily at the dog. The cat just stood up and walked down his back, before going back to sleep on Yuuri’s rear.

Well, it was a amusing view and Viktor wasn’t complaining.


	2. extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra of yesterday's fic (not even half of yesterday's words), because _is a need_.
> 
> Day 20 of #Yuuvember (tears) -not much, pff- and day 2 of #yoitrainingweek (cardio and resistance training)
> 
>  
> 
> Betaed again by Bic, so thank you very much <3  
> And thanks to Izzy again as she noticed typos and mistakes and I'm so ashamed ='D.

"Please, Viktor. Help me," Yuuri pleaded from outside the kitchen. He might even be tearing up a little, Viktor thought, if his voice was any indication. No tears could sway him.

"Hmm?" replied Viktor, tilting his head, still preparing their breakfast. And, obviously, doing nothing to help.

"I can't do this."

"Oh, no, no, Yuuri. You already said that, and that was ... what? 20... 30? repetitions ago? See? You can do it just fine!" Viktor argued, his voice just a little too happy.

Yuuri snarled low. "Well, I can't anymore,” he complained, stressing the last part. “It’s killing me."

Viktor smiled and grabbed a towel to clean his hands and went to the next room. Stopping just a metre from the plaintive man who should have been doing his push-ups. Their dog snored, content to pay no mind to their exchange while sleeping on Yuuri’s back. Yuuri himself was breathless and motionless in the middle of his routine.

“Are you saying the affections of our poor, adorable Makka is a burden too heavy for you to support, my love?” Viktor gasped as put a hand over his chest. “How is this possible? I never thought you could be such a person!”

Yuuri just snorted at his antics and let himself collapse. Makkachin didn’t even notice the shift.

"No, I'm just saying I need to rest. I’ll rest,” he decided, face planting on the floor. “Please, I'm too tired to move... and I really need to breath right now - can’t you help me with her?" he mumbled, not moving his face from the ground.

"You were the idea man."

"It was Yurio!"

"You wanted to try again."

"Makka looked jealous yesterday..." Yuuri whispered, turning his head not looking at Viktor, the dog still snoring on his back.

Viktor clapped his hands. "Then don't be mean to her and support her." Yuuri practically heard the chirped “literally” in his voice. “Come on, keep going. No better way to improve your endurance.”

“I thought you said I had a pretty good stamina.”

“It seems I was wrong,” proclaimed Viktor. Then he spun around and went back to finish their breakfast, hearing Yuuri complaining but already resuming the exercise.


End file.
